Part one : Enter the Nightmare
by Breaking-Benjamin
Summary: Kirstie, Ben, Ryan, and Sara have been friends since they were in diapers. Before graduation Ryan and Sara went on a trip. They disapeared.Their Jeep was found in Silent Hill with a dent in the side and both the doors open.
1. Chapter 1

This is not the first fanfiction that I've ever started, but it is going to be the first fanfiction that I actually finish. Okay Plot. Will continue, as long as I get at least one good review, and criticism is much appreciated, but only if you mean it for me to better my work.

All they found was the jeep. Ryan's jeep. It was found with both front doors open, and a big dent in the right side of the jeep. No other trace of them. The jeep was found in Silent Hill, the town they were to pass through to get to where they were going. this was almost two years ago, during junior year. Now, highschool's over. Kirstie graduated. Ben graduated. Sara didn't. Ryan didn't. No one knows whether they're alive or dead.

The disapearance of Ryan and Sara made the front page of the small town newspaper. After all, living in a small town with a population of 3500, nothing much happened here, but once it did, it REALLY happened. It starts a never ending chain of rumors and gossip. People pick what they believe, tell other people, and before you know it, everything gets out of hand and the families have to move away. She knew how that felt from experience, except for the moving part of course.

Maybe I'm just over exagerating. Kirstie thought as she laid on her bed in her house. It was just her house now. Her mother, after two souicide attempts is now at a hospital who claimed could help her.

Her mother, Angela, was taken by force to the hospital in the middle of the night, without Kirstie's knowledge. She remembered her mother's screams for help from her only remaining daughter.

And she had tried to help, tried so hard that she spent two nights in jail. Before Ben, her boyfriend could get there from where he was to bail a crying Kirstie out.

She visited her mother every chance she could until she found out her mom told the doctors that Kirstie wasn't allowed to visit her anymore.

Not a word from anyone as to why. Not even a note or a letter. Nothing. Her mother is the only family that she has. Her dad died in a carwreck as did her younger sister of only 5.

Kirstie could remember it vividly. Mom and dad were fighting. Again. Over money. I don't understand why, we had plenty of it. Cari had a heart mumur and dad didn't want to spend the extra money getting it fixed. He'd been selfish that was ever since he started gambling. He was also the prime money maker in the house so he had a lot of say in where the money went. Mom tried to talk him out of it, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Dad had gotten drunk that night. He took Cari out when mom was sleeping. From what I was told, another car ran into dad's as they crossed a bridge and both cars ran off. There were no survivors. Mom had just started wasting away after that.

First it was anti depressants, then an overdose on a drug that Kirstie doesn't know what, and then the attempts at ending her own life. Her mother's wasting life started to try to waste away Kirstie's life s well, but Sara has helped Kirstie's life more than she knows.

I owe her everything. Kirstie thought. Sara was the one who got her and Ben together. After all Ben is Ryan's best friend. Kirstie didn't like him at first, she found him annoying and rude. However, Ben was very persistant and Kirstie couldn't help, but like him. Sara and Ryan seemed perfect for each other.

But their gone now. Both of them.

No. Not gone as in dead, but gone as in no one can find them, she started convincing herself again. What could've happened in Silent Hill? There was no sign of a struggle, save for the dent in the jeep.

The phone ring seemed to shriek through out the whole house from downstairs, shocking Kirstie form her thought.

She got up and ran downstairs passing her disheveled appearance in the mirror and answered the phone as it started ringing for the fifth time.

"hello?"

"hey" said Ben's calm sounding voice.

" What're you doing?" He asked.

" Watching tv." She lied.

" uh huh, so whenever your done killing brain cells wanna come over?"

Kirstie laughed. " Tv doesn't kill your brain cells. I'll be over in an hour"

"kay hurry up" Ben said still smiling on the other end.

"Bye Ben"

"Bye"

They hung up. Kirstie studied her appearance in the gold, ovalshaped mirror.

Her violet eyes of course stood out. Especially against her jet black hair. She picked up her brush on the small, round, polished wood table and brushed her hair smooth.

She then ran upstairs quickly, and grabbed a dark pair of jeans that clung to her small form. Kirstie wasn't skinny as in unheathy, but she was slim , and physically fit. Kirstie also grabbed a balck tanktop and a dark purple hooded sweater that tied around the front. She brushed her hair onece more then headed downstairs. She grabbed her car keys off the key rack by the front door and walked outside to her car locking the door on her way out.

Ben sighed out of boredom when he got off the phone with Kirstie. He'd just moved into his new apartment, near the edge of Krystal Falls so he could be closer to the college. He wished Kirstie would move in with him, but hasn't yet gathered up enough courage to ask her yet. But it seemed that her house was the only thing left of any family that she had. Either her family has abandoned her, or they were taken from her.

Before he reached the entrance to the living room, his phone rang again. He picked it up.

" Hello?"

"Ben" said the childish voice of his little brother , Tommy, he was only six years old, about to turn seven.

"Ben!" Tommy's voice rang in his ears and shocked him out of his thoughts.

"I'm here Tom, Is there something you need?"

" When are you coming home?" he asked, sounding sad.

" I told you I'd be home in a few months"

" Why'd you have to move away, Ben, didn't you like living with mommy and me?"

" Of course I do, its just I'm older, and I want to do things with my life that I can't do if I'm living with you and mom, you need to understand that."

"Ryan would've-"

" Well, Ryans Gone! He's not going to do anything!" He screamed into the phone , not meaning too.

" You don't know, that Ben!" He could hear him sniffle in the background.

"I'm sorry Tom , I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Yes you did, I'm glad you moved away, that way I don't have a stupid older brother that picks on me all the time!" Ben could hear Tom slam the phone down.

Ben held the phone in his hand until he heard it start beeping, then he hung it up. Ben went into the living room, his apartment deathly silent as he laid on the couch and fell asleep while waiting for Kirstie to arrive.

Ben awoke to the doorbell, which at the moment seemed like the loudest sound in the world. He got up, completely unaware at the moment at the state of his hair and opened the door.

Kirstie was standing on the doorstep.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she stepped in. As she did so , a worried look immediately crossed her face.

"You and Tommy had another fight." she said.

Ben sighed, and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. " You know , I think he loves Ryan more than he even likes me"

Kirstie looked Ben in the eyes. " Ben , I don't know what Tommy is feeling right now, but I do know he loves you Ben. More than you know."

Ben kissed her. "Thanks"

Kirstie looked out the window. It'll be dark soon she thought.

They sat on the couch, Ben's arms around Kirstie. " So how're you?" he asked with a small smile.

Kirstie sighed. " I'm not sure actually"

He kissed her on the forehead " I miss them too" he said.

" But their not dead" Kirstie said.

Ben looked at her with a puzzled look.

" I mean seriously Ben, don't you think that if they were dead, that I'd know, that I'd feel it."

"Then where are they?"

"I'm not sure of course, but it does seem that they didn't get pass Silent Hill"

"But if they were there, how come no one has found them, I mean theres not really any people there except for maybe the occasional visitor, I've heard about that place, bad things happened there"

"Wanna go find out?" Kirstie asked standing up.

" I don't know Kirstie, we don't know whats there, or what we could be getting ourselves into."

Kirstie sighed. "Your right Ben, but I have to know what happened to them , I mean Sara has been there for me since we were both very little, She would do the same for me"

Ben scratched his head and smiled a little to cheer her up. " Ok, but lets get some sleep and do it tommorow okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**UPDATES** I've gotten two reviews so far, thank you both. They were both good, I appreciate it muchly hugs Also I'm using one thing from the movie, I don't remember if it was in the game as well, its been a while. The thing I'm using is the siren.

Kirstie kissed Ben goodnight before she left, shutting the door behind her. Knowing Ben he'd probably fall asleep really late watching TV or playing ps2. He'll probably even sleep on the way to Silent Hill, she thought smiling as she walked down the driveway. Kirstie got into her car and started on her way back home to get some sleep for herself. If Ben wasn't going to get any sleep at least she was going too. It started raining once Kirstie hit the freeway; she flipped on her windshield wipers. With the other cars coming towards her and their lights bright as they passed her, she had to squint her eyes to see the road. About thirty minutes later, Kirstie pulled into her driveway and parked her car. She got out quickly and locked her door, soaking wet by the time she reached her doorstep and unlocked the front door.

She pushed open her front door and pulled the keys open, then slammed it shut. Kirstie hung her keys back on the rack than went upstairs to take a quick shower, stopping quickly in the hall to grab a towel out of the closet.

After she had finished taking a shower, Kirstie grabbed her pajamas out of the closet, which basically consisted of some white shorts and a tank top. _Why can't I just grab my clothes before I take a shower? _ Kirstie thought as she plopped down on her bed and then rolled down the covers so she could lie down. She felt really tired suddenly, so she closed her eyes and let sleep come.

_All around her it was foggy, but not foggy to where she couldn't see. There is a road in front of her, so she walked forward. To Kirstie, the road seemed to go on forever, she was almost hypnotized about how it went on through the fog. A loud siren suddenly broke her concentration and she spun around. It seemed to have literally shaken her bones, it scared her so much. It was nothing compared to what she saw behind her. The sky had suddenly turned dark, even the fog was gone. She saw Sara running towards her, she was running from something, and shouting at the same time. Sara ran right passed Kirstie with the horrible creatures behind her. "Wait Sara!" Kirstie screamed as she ran after her best friend. "Ryan Run!" Sarah screamed at the nothingness in front of her. Kirstie turned around. The creatures had frozen. They were all staring at Kirstie. Some of them with their twitching heads. Some of them looked like they used to be dogs, but now their faces were split open, no longer animal like, now monstrous. They just stared at her, like she was alien to this place, like she belonged here , yet didn't at the same time. They just stared. Why do they keep staring at me? Everything was silent except for the sound of the creature's twitching body parts. Then they vanished. They just disappeared. Like they were never even there to begin with. Kirstie sighed in relief. She heard music behind her. Kirstie turned around. There she was. Sara was standing in front of her holding a little music box that played the same haunting tune that Kirstie had heard many times. She had given Sara that music box for her sixteenth birthday. It was a small golden heart that when opened it plays with a miniature ballerina twirling around. There was a small click as Sara closed the locket and the music abruptly stopped. Sara looked horrible. Her clothes were tattered, her hair messy. Her once happy face held a grim expression._

"_Sara-" _

"_Shhhhh"_

"_But-"_

"_Shhh. Kirstie, you have to listen to me."_

"_ok. I'm listening"_

"_No Interruptions" _

_Kirstie nodded. "Ok"_

"_Don't come to this place Kirstie, I'm dead. Ryan's dead. I can only warn you because of your gift, Don't come looking for me, I'm already lost, I don't want the same for you. And Ryan wouldn't want that for Ben."_

"_There are other people that go to silent hill, Sara , how come they don't go missing?"_

"_The Dark One doesn't let them in, I fear that he would let you in if you came, I don't think Ben would be able to , but you, yes , I believe so. I don't want you to be trapped here in this place like we are. Please Kirstie, stay away."_

" _You may be dead, Sara, but I can save you still, please let –"_

_Kirstie was interrupted by the sound of steel scraping against the pavement behind Sara. _

"_Kirstie run! Don't let it get you!" Sara fell to her knees and started screaming, Kirstie could barely handle how loud it was getting. Kirstie couldn't move, she stayed frozen in her place. She tried to make out the sound, tried to see what was there, but her mind started drifting away. _

Kirstie woke up drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. Her heart was still pounding. It was still dark outside, she looked at the clock. Its red numbers flashed brightly in the dark. 2:25 a.m. it read. Kirstie sighed heavily as she laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Updates_**: I've gotten another review! YES! More hugs Please keep reviewing, I really love reviews!

_**Chapter 3**_

Ben woke up to a bad cramp in his neck. He sat up on the couch and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He sighed. _This is going to be hurting me all day._ He winced at the loud screech-like sound that was coming from the T.V.

He switched it off and looked at the round clock hanging on the wall.

10:30 a.m. it read. Ben knew that Kirstie would be calling soon. She had always been an early riser, no matter what kind of night she had before. That was one of the many things that Ben liked about her.

The phone rang, he picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Ben, what did you say to tom?" asked the distressed voice of his mother.

Ben started rubbing his neck again.

"He's upset because I told him I couldn't come back and live with you guys"

_Great, Ben , lie to your mother. _

"Okay, just try not to talk about it, even if he asks, because he's real sensitive about it, especially since Ryan is gone, You could at least visit more often"

"Okay," Ben said, " How about I come over there with Kirstie later? We're going camping so we'll be gone a few days"

_Great. Another lie. You're a horrible son._

"That sounds like fun." His mother said sounding more cheerful than when she had made the call.

"We'll probably be there in a few hours okay?"

"That's fine, dear Tom will be real happy to hear that, Tell Kirstie I said hi okay?"

" Okay Mom, I love you"

"I Love you too sweetie"

"Bye"

"Bye dear"

There was a click as his mom hung up the phone. Ben did the same.

He headed to his room, and grabbed some clothes, then went to the bathroom to shower.

After Kirstie finished getting dressed, she brushed her wet hair back not feeling like blow drying it now. No matter what she did, she couldn't get the dream out of her head. She knew that she couldn't tell Ben, because than he wouldn't let her go. And she had to go. Regardless of what Sara said. Sara and Ryan maybe dead, but they're still trapped. But Kirstie could save them. Ben would be safe. He probably wouldn't be let in. But Kirstie could. Because of her gift. _Why?_ She didn't know. _Why had Sara and Ryan been let in? And what the hell were those creatures?_ Kirstie shuddered just thinking of them.

She shook her head trying to get them out of her head. And it worked. Well it will for a little while anyway.

Kirstie finished making her bed and walked downstairs glancing at the clock as she did so.

11:25 A.M. flashed at her with bright red numbers. She heard a rumble outside.

_Oh Great. A storm, Exactly what I need. _ She rolled her eyes as she poured some orange juice in a glass and drank it.

She felt better. As she put the glass in the dishwasher, Rain started pelting her roof really hard. Again Kirstie rolled her eyes.

_Wonderful._

She picked up the phone and dialed Ben's number. It rang five times before he picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Geez … it took you long enough" Kirstie said.

" Sorry took a shower"

"Excuses, Excuses" she replied jokingly.

Ben laughed, " You know its really coming down out there, you sure you wanna do this today?"

"Yes, Ben I'm not changing my mind"

She could hear Ben sigh in the background.

" I know. Oh yeah, mom wants us to visit in a little while , I told her we were going camping."

" Okay. Do you want me to come over there or what?"

" No , I'll come over there I need to pack some stuff"

" I can't help?"

" No. I'd rather do it, It won't take long okay?"

" Okay hurry up."

" Um Kirstie?"

" Yeah Ben?"

There was a long pause.

" Nothing." He hung up quickly.

A confused look crossed Kirstie's face. Then she shook her head and hung up.

Kirstie walked upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some clothes and a couple pair of shoes, then went back downstairs and grabbed a flashlight. Kirstie also grabbed her cell phone which was on the counter, completely charged. Her mp3 player was on the living room table, also fully charged.

_At least I'll have **something** to do._

She grabbed the mp3 player and put it in the duffel bag. Kirstie thought for a second to make sure she had everything she needed. A thought of the creatures staring at her went through her mind. She didn't own any kind of weapon.

_But Ben does. He has a small handgun in a place underneath his dashboard. I don't know if he keeps it loaded though. Or even if he keeps it there anymore. _Maybe she could ask Ben to make sure it was there. _No. Then he'd be suspicious._ By now she was beginning to wish that she didn't even ask Ben to go. Sara had told her that Ben probably wouldn't be let in by the dark one. _Probably. Meaning there is a chance, no matter how small it is. _Kirstie couldn't let that happen. _I **won't **let that happen._

Kirstie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ben's number. This time he picked up during the first ring.

"Yeah?"

" Hey Ben" Her voice started choking a little.

" You okay Kirstie?" Ben asked worriedly.

" Yeah fine" Her voice clearer.

" Whats up?" he asked not believing her.

" I know this is really short notice, but I don't think that I can do this."

Kirstie's voice became very choked. Hot tears began rolling down her face.

" its okay. Its okay. You don't have too we don't have to do this."

" I'm so sorry Ben."

Kirstie hung up the phone. Ben thought she was crying out of grief. And she was , but it was…..complicated.

_I'm still going. I've got to help them. But Ben's not going anywhere near that place. I won't let him. _

Kirstie put her cell phone in her pocket and put her duffel back over her shoulder.

_What about a weapon?_ She exhaled angrily. _Great! Now what am I going to do?_

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife off the block. She held it out in front of her. The light bounced off the blade.

_Not very creative. But its going to have to work. _

Kirstie slipped it into the duffel bag carefully and zipped it shut.

She looked at her computer desk as she walked back into the living room.

_In case I don't come back…….._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I realize that it has been a REALLY long time since I have added anything , but here is another chapter , I hope that you'll continue to read my story and hopefully leave reviews.

The heavy rain was hammering the roof of the house just as Kirstie finished signing her name. She carefully folded the letter in three places and wrote his name on the outside. Kirstie put the letter right below the keyboard. There is no possible way that ben could miss it.

Kirstie went downstairs to the living room and grabbed a black hooded jacket off the side of her couch and put it on. Then she grabbed the duffel bag and hurried outside to her car, not even locking the door as she did so.

It was about 12:30 not . Ben would be here soon, she needed to get going. Then she exhaled angrily.

"shit, how am I supposed to get somewhere that's not even on the map anymore without directions?!"

Kirstie threw the bag in the backseat and slammed the door. She ran back inside and back up the stairs to use the computer. _Thank God for Map Quest. _She printed the directions and hurried out the door. She got into her car and sped out of her driveway and down the road, heading towards Silent Hill, West Virginia.

Kirstie laid the directions on the passenger's seat for her to glance at when she needed them. The rain was coming down harder than ever, she was soaked from just running to her car. She sighed a bit impatiently. _I'll change somewhere on the way there. _

Ben had packed a little bit of stuff in his jeep. Clothes and what not. Which barely took up a corner in the back. _I'll just tell mom we're coming back for the food and tents. _He rubbed his neck again.

_God it hurt. _

His hood wasn't doing a good job of keeping the rain out. He got in the driver's seat, and closed the door. Ben grabbed his cell from the dash and flipped it open to call and flipped it open to call Kirstie. He dialed her home phone.

It rang once…..twice…..three times.

He frowned as he hung up.

Then he dialed her cell. Ben only got her voice mail.

'_Hi this is Kirstie, obviously I'm not here so leave a message!'_

"Kirstie," ben said, " Where are you? Your not answering either of your phones. Anyways, I'm coming over…………………………….I love you Kirstie…….Bye."

He pressed the end button and shut the phone and put in in his pocket.

He drove carefully through the rain to her house. When he didn't see her Saturn in the driveway he became more worried than he already was. He pulled into the driveway and parked.

He saw that Kirstie's door was partially open. His heart started pounding. Kirstie never left her door open. Then ben thought, well if her car isn't here, then maybe when she left, maybe she didn't shut the door. But that doesn't make sense, where exactly would she be going to to be in such a hurry as to leave her door open. Ben thought about it for a moment.

"Oh Fuck" he muttered.

Ben ran inside.

"KIRSTIE! KIRSTIE!"

There was no answer. He pushed his hood off and ran upstairs.

"KIRSTIE!!!!"

At the end of the hall, the door slammed to the room on the right.

"computer room" Ben mumbled.

"Kirstie?" He called as he opened the door. No answer. The room was empty. The screensaver was on the monitor. It was a picture of all four of them at the fair that came to town. Just before they were to graduate. A lump formed in Ben's throat. He shook the mouse to get the screen saver off, and saw the directions. Ben sighed.

"Kirstie…no..why are you so damn stubborn?" he whispered to himself.

He knocked something off the desk and bent to pick it up.

It was a simple white envelope, with his name neatly printed in Kirstie's handwriting. Ben stood up with the envelope in his hands. He took a deep breath and turned the envelope around to open it. He pulled the letter out and opened it.

_Dear Ben, _

_I love you Ben. I know I'm not there to tell you that, but I do. I love you so much and that's why you can't go with me. You have to understand, I'm going to Silent Hill. By now, I'm sure you've figured that out. You won't be able to find me there. Not unless I'm let out. I can't explain right now. I'm so sorry, but I can't. But you should know this. Sara and Ryan are trapped there. Theres something wrong Ben. Something they did got them trapped there. I had a night mare. Sara was in it. She warned me. She told me not to go. I'm not sure whether they are alive or not, but I have to find out. I have to know what happened to them. I have to know whether they are alive or dead. If I come back, I'll explain everything, Maybe they'll be with me. Don't try to find me. Don't go to Silent Hill. Please ben , just this once listen to me okay? Thank you for everything. _

_I'll Love you Forever, _

_Kirstie,_

Ben blinked. He put the letter back in the envelope and sat it back on the computer desk. He sat down in the chair and exhaled when he realized that he had been holding his breath. Of course he was going after her, There's no way he's letting her go. She could get hurt. Someone could hurt her.

_What if Ryan and Sara were alive?_ he shook his head. _That's not possible, If they were alive, they would've been found by now. _

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and called his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Oh hi sweetie how are you?"

"Mom, we won't be able to come over. Somethings come up, something we need to deal with , sorry."

"Is everything alright, sweetie?"

He paused a few seconds.

"Yeah Mom, everythings going to be fine"

He hung up.

Ben smiled as the screensaver clicked back on. He remembered that day. He had won a big stuffed bunny for Kirstie. It was sitting on the shelf above the computer. That was the last time that the four of them were together. He sighed.

The rain was coming down hared than ever, he saw as he looked out the window. Ben printed the directions and went downstairs and out the door to his car. He made sure that her door was shut and locked before he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway.

Kirstie drove for six hour straight before stopping for gas at a truck stop. After she filled her tank, Kirstie parked in the parking lot in front of the truck stop's restaurant. It was almost dark now. She was just going to go inside just to change, but her grumbling stomach eagerly protested. After Kirstie ate and paid her check, she went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

When she walked into the bathroom, all the doors in the long room of bathroom stalls were open except for the one at the end. Kirstie walked into the first stall and locked it. The lock echoed through out the room. She dropped ;her bag on the floor and unzipped it. She grabbed her clothes and and started changing. She pulled out her boots when she heard the tinkle of something being wound up. Then she heard the melody of Sara's locket. Kirstie sharply drew a breath.

" Sara?" she whispered.

The music stopped and silence once again enveloped the room. Kirstie set her clothes down and unlocked her stall to look. All the stalls were wide open. Not a single person in sight. She frowned as she returned to her stall.

_I so hope I was just hearing things because that was just fucking creepy._

When Kirstie changed, she wore dark hip hugger, her boots and a soft white turtleneck with a white undershirt. She brushed her hair and stuffed her other clothes back into her bag. She unlocked the stall and walked out of the bathroom and the truckstop , her boots clicking on the pavement as she walked to her car.

"Not much longer now." she whispered as she drove along the main road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kirstie was nervous. Extremely nervous. She didn't understand why. This is what she wanted to do. What she needed to do.

_I wish Ben was here…..Why wasn't he here? Oh yeah, because you went A wall on him that's why. You know he's not just going to stay behind Kirstie. He's probably in more danger by himself. _

Kirstie sighed in frustration.

_Everything's all wrong. Its not supposed to be this way. _

She snapped out of her thoughts. Her turn off was coming up soon, she can't miss it. Since the road doesn't go through anymore, Kirstie has to drive through this hard to see back road to get to the bridge. The bridge is a direct way to Silent Hill. Cross it and your there.

Kirstie could just barely see the turn off up ahead. A small dirt road off to the left. She kicked up dust as she sped down the small road. After a few minutes of driving, Kirstie could see the bridge. Her heart beat sped up. It was quiet. So quiet. Kirstie couldn't even hear herself breathe.

A sign loomed ahead of her. A giant wooden sign.

_Welcome To Silent Hill…_

Just as she passed the sign, Kirstie's phone rang. Kirstie frowned. It had been on vibrate. She noticed something else too. The ringtone. It was the ringer id for whenever-

Kirstie gulped.

She came to a complete stop in the middle of the empty road right passed the sign. The phone was still ringing. Kirstie picked it up off of the passenger's seat, the lump in her throat getting bigger. She inhaled and flipped open the phone. Sara's name and number was displayed on the screen. Kirstie stared at it in disbelief. The phone still rang its high pitched tone.

Kirstie's mouth was dry. She licked her lips, and pressed the send button.

"..Sara..?"

Kirstie could hear static. Lots of static. The signal was very bad. Very broken. But she could hear something else too. Breathing. No. Not breathing.

Crying.

"..Sara!!??.."

She repeated a bit louder.

"Kir…s…tie…"

The static broke her name into separate signals. But it was definitely Sara's voice. Tears welled up in Kirstie's eyes.

"Where are you?"

She asked weakly.

"…Oh…Kir..st..ie…"

"What! Sara?!Where are you?!"

The soft crying became loud, broken sobbing. Then in the clearest signal, the clearest voice.

"Welcome Home."

It wasn't Sara's voice. That. Was something else. It sent shivers down her spine, and sent goosebumps up her arms.

Kirstie threw the phone down. It flipped shut.

And no matter how scary that voice was, it was nothing compared to what she heard next.

The Siren.

The one from her dreams.

Kirstie sat, huddled in the driver's seat, watching, as all around her it grew dark.

"..Oh God…" she whimpered.

Her radio station, which just a few minutes ago was playing Norah Jones, now played static. It was soft right now. Kirstie switched it off. Her heart was pounding so hard. Kirstie grabbed the small duffel bag from the back seat. She put unzipped it and pulled out the flashlight. It was so dark. And so quiet. Kirstie was scared to switch on the flashlight. It was so dark, she was scared to be seen. She was deathly afraid of the monsters. Kirstie was breathing heavily now. She grabbed the knife from the bag, and zipped it shut. Then she put it over her shoulders so she could carry it easily.

She tried to calm herself down. But she heard something. A flutter of wings. A lot of wings. Kirstie clutched the off flashlight in one hand and the knife in the other. She was so scared she could cry. The wings were closer. They were louder.

She closed her eyes, a tear spilled down her cheek.

"Oh God"


End file.
